1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faceplate of a portable computer housing, and more particularly to a changeable structure for a faceplate of a portable personal computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable computer function is strong more and more lately, and the portable computer itself has a merit of convenient carrying such that it is popular to customers. A faceplate at the back of a display screen of a general portable computer almost is a fixed type and it does not allow a user to change a pattern thereon depending on his favorite or further provide a coupling structure for other article. Taiwan Patent Publishing No. 200743934, 200743935 and 200743936 respectively disclose a variety of changeable structures for a faceplate of a computer housing.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,206,618 entitled as “Removable customizable inserts and faceplate for electronic devices” discloses an electronic device comprising: a base having a first surface; a substantially transparent removable faceplate coupled to the base and covering substantially all of the first surface; and a replaceable ornamental insert positionable between the removable faceplate and the first surface of the base such that a portion of the ornamental insert is viewable through the substantially transparent section.
However, the patent mentioned above does not specifically discloses how the movable faceplate is coupled to the first surface of the base seat such that it is difficult to confirm whether an ornamental insert can be stably positioned between the movable faceplate and the base seat. Furthermore, when the inset wants to be changed, the movable faceplate must be separated from the base, and the movable faceplate must be placed at other place; if there is no proper location for allowing it to be placed, a user must use one hand to hold the movable faceplate all the time, and it will lower the convenience of changing an insert.